Anything For You
by Cassidy J
Summary: [HOLD] All it takes is one choice to change your entire destiny. Her decision sent her into the arms of a man with no past, who could never be in her future…
1. Fate's Helping Hand

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters borrowed from Rurouni Kenshin, that I do not.  
  
- Romance / Fantasy - Alternate Universe -  
  
**Summary:** All it takes is one choice to change your entire destiny. Her decision sent her into the arms of a man with no past, who could never be in her future...  
  
**Rating:** R for adult situations, language, and to give me freedom.  
  
**Things to know before reading:** It's Alternate Universe. Things are subject to change by whim of the authoress. This might turn into one of those sickeningly sweet romances. Who knows! Depends on how I feel while I write... I kind of miss fluff. Mm, fluff. Anyway...  
  
**Pairing(s):** A mystery at this point... [Kaoru x Aoshi], most likely.  
  
  
~`~`~`~`  
  
**Anything For You - Part I**  
  
    _Fate's Helpful Hand_
  
  
~`~`~`~`  
  
  
_I can't believe this!_ She kicked at the snow angrily, venting her frustration on the innocent white fluff catching at her feet and chilling her skin through the soft leather of her boots. _They promised... they promised! And now they're telling me that I have no choice?_ She ground her teeth together, a habit her mother abhorred, both for the fact that it meant her youngest daughter was Not Happy and that no gentile lady did such a disgusting thing.  
  
Despite the brisk, freezing wind, she was not by any means cold. She was too furious to notice her body temperature. "Really," she muttered, "You would think they wouldn't be so old-fashioned. Everyone _else_ my age gets to choose. My _sister_ got to choose."  
  
Kamiya Kaoru grimaced and came to a stop, crossing her arms over her chest and shivering slightly. Well, maybe she wasn't _quite_ furious enough to ignore the cold. But it was pretty close. "It isn't fair," she announced to the wind, which immediately moved off with the sound of her words. Very faintly, a tug of guilt pulled at her heart, but she squashed the feeling quickly. If her family worried because she'd stormed off, well, they only deserved it, after springing the unexpected surprise on her.  
  
She glanced around, finally aware of her surroundings. She'd made it to the beach, a surprising distance from her home. Her eyes landed on the thick packet of ice leading into the dreary horizon, before flitting off to something -  
  
_Eh?_ She blinked. _It looks like... a path?_ Very slowly, the young woman moved forward, squinting. The image didn't fade. The snow-covered ice seemed to lead in a straight line somewhere, though _where_, she wasn't certain. Curious, she stepped nearer, pausing just out of reach of the waves gently lapping against the shore. _Not a good idea to walk in freezing water, even if it's only going to go up to your calves,_ she thought, looking wistfully at the natural bridge. Her natural sense of adventure urged her to walk on it, see how thick and sturdy it was. And maybe have some fun and see where it led. The only place she could think of was the island -  
  
A plaintive mewing cut her thoughts short. Her eyes widened as she spotted a fluffy ebony dot, far ahead and stranded on the thing that had caught her attention so easily. "Oh, no!"  
  
Without second thought, she was wading through the water, teeth chattering as cold pierced her ankles and lower legs. It was with great relief that she stepped onto the floating bridge and hurried her way to the poor animal. "Hey kitty," she crooned, stepping carefully toward the orphan. The mewing stopped as the cat stared at her with wide eyes, before turning to run in the opposite direction. _At least this seems to be pretty thick,_ Kaoru thought as she quickened her step. She would feel ever so guilty if the poor thing died of starvation and cold.  
  
She clucked gently as the kit finally paused again, looking over her shoulder suspiciously. "Hey there," she cooed sweetly, slowing her steps to a near crawl. The animal tilted its head, staring at her without blinking. She smiled and continued to croon soothingly. Her endeavors were rewarded when the stranded little orphan took a few hesitant steps toward her, not cringing as she held out a hand. A cold, wet nose prodded at her fingers as the cat sniffed curiously.  
  
Finally she managed to take the shivering dear into her arms, holding her securely. "Come on, sweeting, let's get you home, shall we?" Kaoru murmured. She was answered with another mewling cry from her small, new pet. If it was fully grown, it was a _small_ cat, seeming to be more of a kitten than anything else.  
  
She turned, intending to return to shore, but that idea was immediately doused as she saw that the bridge behind her had disappeared.  
  
She blinked a few times and was assured for the second time that day that her eyes were not, in fact, deceiving her. Then she glanced at the ice below her feet, noting that it was cracking slightly.  
  
With a sharp cry of fear, she began to run, hoping desperately that the path would lead her to safety. _Oh please, oh please, oh please..._ she prayed, one hand lifting her skirts to aid her in her flight. The kitten snuggled closer to her, oblivious to the danger as it purred happily against her chest. As her feet contacted the shivering layer keeping her from the ocean, the strength of the bridge weakened.  
  
_Please, please, please,_ she continued to beg as land loomed in her sight, seen through clear patches of fog. Hope beat frantically in her heart as she neared. _Just a few more seconds,_ she thought, just as the entire structure collapsed beneath her.  
  
She gasped in a breath of air before falling under the water.  
  
  
He was not a man to act on impulse. And so he waited calmly, in the shadows of the trees, watching as a drenched figure made her way to shore. Questions ran through his mind - _who would enter the ocean during winter? Who is this?_ - and he observed in an attempt to find answers. He could only hope that this newcomer would not be in need of assistance.  
  
Idle disappointment swam lazily through his veins as he watched the stranger fall to the ground, cuddled protectively around something. After a quick glance around, assuring him of their isolation, he made his way to the person collapsed on the beach.  
  
  
She shivered violently, and felt the answering shudders from the kitten, who had somehow managed to crawl into the top of her dress to curl up next to her skin. _You need to get up, Kaoru,_ she snapped at herself viciously. _If you don't, you're going to freeze and die. Move!_  
  
Unfortunately, her body seemed completely unable to listen to her brain. Her eyes fluttered closed as a shadow was cast over her. _Help..._  
  
  
A woman? That was a surprise. He knelt before her, noting how she had gone suddenly slack, as though having lost consciousness. He would have to carry her to shelter. He reached for her, pausing when a small sound caught at his ears. It almost sounded like a cat.  
  
When bright gold eyes peered at him over the top of her bodice, he realized it _was_ a cat. The question was, why were she and the cat in the ocean?  
  
He'd have to wait to get answers. For now, he lifted the sodden woman into his arms and headed toward his cabin, casting a thoughtful glance at the sky. It would storm tonight. Of course it would; the inconvenience of having this stranger with him just wouldn't be enough to ruin his day. Now the Fates had to laugh as well.  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
  
Her spine stung with cold, the backs of her thighs pricked with several needles. Despite that, her arms were wrapped around something _very_ hot, as was the rest of her. She shivered and snuggled closer to her source of heat, murmuring soft appreciation as something pressed against her back, chasing the chill away. If she didn't know better, it had been a very warm hand, which was now running from neck to the base of her spine in long, soothing motions.  
  
Kaoru's eyes fluttered slowly open to the sight of someone's chest. A very nice one, despite all the jagged scars puckering the skin. Her hands were splayed over broad shoulders, pale against bronzed skin. Her brow furrowed slightly. _How odd. I've never had such fantasies before..._  
  
Curiously, she ran her index finger gently over the pulsing beat in the side of his throat. She raised her gaze then, wondering who her fantasy man could be.  
  
Definitely a nice face. Narrow and sharp-edged, tanned from the sun. Her father would say it was a strong face. Ebony hair fell over his forehead, grazed his cheekbones. She disentangled an arm to run her fingers gently over his jaw and firm mouth. _I've become shameless,_ she thought with a slight blush, though she didn't stop touching him. Very gently, she rubbed a fingertip over his eyebrows. Faintly, she wondered why his eyes were closed, when it was her dream.  
  
Just as that thought floated through her mind, they opened, revealing dark aquamarine orbs. She stared up at him soberly, feeling an embarrassed blush color her cheeks. Then she snatched her hand sharply away from her face, mortifyingly aware that she'd been touching him as he slept. Even if it was her fantasy, doing such things was...  
  
She shivered.  
  
Subtly, the hand on her back pushed her closer, inviting her to partake of his warmth. She managed a shaky smile, before it stiffened as recent events flashed through her mind. The odd bridge, the cat, the panicked run for land, falling into the water and swimming desperately to shore. She couldn't remember much after that, though it was obvious something happened... because she couldn't be dead if she was dreaming. Assuming this _was_ a dream. And that she wasn't actually naked in the arms of some stranger she'd certainly never met before.  
  
She whispered, "Please tell me I'm dreaming," and flushed again as her voice came out in an embarrassing croak.  
  
No muscle on his face flickered, though he shook his head slightly. She closed her eyes then, deciding that she was going to _die_, then and there. It was much better than being humiliated for the rest of her life because she'd...  
  
She realized she was trembling, which was probably why his hand was still gently rubbing her back. She pushed away from him abruptly, sitting up and taking the blanket with her, wrapping it around her bare chest. Azure eyes snapped open, and she stared at him.  
  
He continued to look completely unperturbed as he stood. Some of her acute mortification faded when she realized he was still wearing trousers. So he had been trying to keep her warm. Well, that was better than a lot of other scenarios. "I - uh," she stuttered to a stop as her apology faded on her lips. He gazed at her calmly, waiting for her to finish her sentence. Biting her lip, she finally muttered, "Thank you. For, um, helping me."  
  
He nodded slightly, reaching for his tunic, which had been carefully folded on the ground. She took the time to tear her eyes from her silent savior, glancing around the small room. A fire crackled merrily in the hearth, illuminating the very, very bare chamber. The only piece of 'furniture' seemed to be the mat she was resting on, and a small tray to her left. The remnants of a multicolored candle rested there. She sniffed delicately, noting the odd, soothing aroma gently wafting through the room. Scented wax.  
  
She glanced up and realized that he was watching her coolly, seeming so distant in manner. She managed another smile, before blurting out, "Where's my clothes?" Her embarrassment went a long way to being soothed when he seemed unlikely to speak about what had just occurred. Which was probably not an unusual occurrence for him anyway.  
  
He made an odd motion that she interpreted to mean that they were behind her. Turning her head over her shoulder, she finally caught sight of them, carefully laid out over an odd, long object. It reminded her of a coffin in length, though it was obviously some sort of chest, judging from the locks gleaming on it. "Oh," she mumbled, realizing that her trembling had yet to stop. She sneezed.  
  
"You need to rest." His voice startled her; it was deep, clear and even. It suited him.  
  
"Oh," she said again, for lack of anything else. He nodded out the window, which distracted her for a moment. It had been so dark outside that she hadn't noticed it _was_ a window, blending into the shadows as it did.  
  
"Snowstorm. You'll be here for a while." At her sound of dismay, he added, "It should be over in the morning."  
  
Her expression lightened immediately. _Mother and Father are going to be so worried._ Then she frowned. _But how am I going to get home?_ She would need some sort of transportation. "Do you have a boat?" she asked tentatively. His eyes shuttered immediately, his gaze turning faintly speculative.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh..." she repeated, shoulders slumping. "I don't know how I'm going to get home, then." She ran her fingers through her hair in agitation. "I live on the mainla - oh, no." Her eyes suddenly widened in horror.  
  
That was right. The only place this could be was the south island. _No one_ ever went there - here, that was - and for good reason. She let out a little groan, closing her eyes tightly, as though by doing so the truth would simply disappear.  
  
Of course she was on a cursed island. After everything she'd gone through, Fate surely wouldn't be so kind as to keep her stranded on a _normal_ island. No, she had to be set on a deserted island that had been cursed for the past fifty years. Not even the most strong-willed of men wanted to come near.  
  
"No one's going to come looking for me here!" The words burst from her without warning, though the man simply stood calmly. If he was startled or otherwise affected by the impassioned statement that followed, he didn't show it. "I'm stuck here! For the rest of my life!"  
  
"I'm certain someone will come around eventually," he pointed out, the epitome of reason. She shook her head violently.  
  
"Don't you know where we are?" _That explains the empty room. Perhaps he's some sort of pirate, a lost one who never came around here before. No one would be here because they _wanted_ to be._  
  
"Enlighten me." He spoke so coolly that she flinched. Her limbs began to tremble again, shivering with cold.  
  
"Could you turn around first?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Your clothes aren't yet dry."  
  
"I noticed that when I saw the water dripping from them," she snapped, turning bright red. "I want to... move. And you need to turn around so I can stay _decent_."  
  
He gifted her with another long, steady stare - she was starting to become used to them - before he turned to present her with his back. Breathing a soft sigh of relief, she pushed herself to her feet, wrapping the warm blanket awkwardly around her and leaning down to pull the mat closer to the fire. Why it hadn't been placed there in the first place, she didn't know.  
  
His hand immediately appeared, grasping the pad and pulling it before the hearth, with enough room between it and the flames for safety. She blushed, wondering how he'd known she needed help. "Thank you," she muttered again, sinking to her bed, making certain to keep herself very firmly wrapped in her makeshift clothing. He gave a slight, acknowledging nod before sitting on the floor. She was surprised to note that he sat as though meditating, back straight and hands gently resting on his knees.  
  
"We're on the cursed island," she finally explained nervously, unreasonably intimidated by his cool distance. His eyes flickered slightly. She interpreted it to mean disbelief. "It really is cursed. Fifty years ago..." she fiddled with a corner of the somewhat ratty fabric. Despite being old, it was wonderfully comfortable. She coughed suddenly, and raised a hand to her throat to rub gently. "That is, fifty years ago, people say that there were smugglers here. They, um, were cursed by a witch they stole from, to live on the island for eternity, as spirits. Because they were so angry with her, they killed anyone who stepped foot here..."  
  
She faltered to a stop as he continued to watch her placidly, without the slightest change in expression. That is, without any expression. She flushed a little and reached up to impatiently brush her bangs away from her forehead. "I know it's silly, but any ships that came near were _always_ sunk, and no one ever came back. So no one ever comes here anymore..." she paused. "Except you." Her eyes narrowed slightly then. "Who _are_ you?"  
  
He inclined his head slightly. "As I am your host, and have saved you from certain death on the beach, I believe the question is, who are _you_?" His tone gently rebuked her for her rudeness. Kaoru bit her lip and turned her gaze to the floor.  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru," she mumbled. He seemed to be waiting for more. She shifted slightly, realizing what he probably _really_ wanted to know. "I ran across the ice bridge. It kind of fell apart when I was a little ways away from shore, and I had to swim the - the kitten!" Her eyes widened as she surged to her feet, looking around frantically. "Where is it?"  
  
He gifted her with an odd look, before nodding his head slightly in the direction of the hearth. She peered around, finally noticing the black fluff curled to the side of it. The only reason she did was because of the wide tawny eyes blinking at her. "Hey, kitty," she called, gingerly curling back up on the mat. It was not a good idea to run around with a blanket that threatened to fall at any moment, though she dearly wanted to run over and check it for injuries.  
  
The little orphan seemed to realize her thoughts, for it stood, stretched, and padded agreeably toward her, pausing twice to sneeze. Finally it curled up in her lap, buzzing happily with bone-shaking purrs. Kaoru gently stroked the silky fear. "Poor dear," she murmured.  
  
"He recovered quickly," her savior commented brusquely. She frowned suddenly, realizing he still hadn't answered her question. Catching the expression flickering across her face, he muttered, "You may call me Shino."  
  
_"You may call me", indeed,_ Kaoru huffed. It sounded so... arrogant. Though he didn't seem to mean it in such a way. After a moment, she nodded. "A pleasure to meet you, Shino-san." She waited, before it dawned on her that he was not going to elaborate further. Prodding gently, she asked, "How did you come to be here?"  
  
"I don't know," he responded curtly, before closing his eyes. She opened her mouth to push further, but suddenly snapped it closed. It wouldn't do to be rude to the person who had, though it sounded rather melodramatic, saved her life. Pouting a little, she turned her attention to the kitten, scratching his ears gently.  
  
"Now, what shall we name you?" she murmured, rubbing the velvet tips. Immediately the purring increased. She grinned. "I think I'll call you Fate. Because she's certainly laughing at me right now, after I put myself into this mess. All because of you, I might add." One golden eye opened to give her an extremely haughty feline look. She made a face. "Don't you try to pin this all on me. You're the one that was crying for help when I just happened to be passing by!"  
  
  
He tuned out her chatter, clearing his mind of all but the facts. She'd claimed to run over an ice bridge that collapsed beneath her. That couldn't be true, despite the sincerity in her words; there had never been any sort of connection between the island and the mainland. He had to feel a grudging admiration for her tale; it had been a perfect, if odd, reason for her to have been in the ocean. And the lies of the island's curse had come from a very imaginative mind. So what was she _really_ doing here?  
  
If she were truly innocent, she would be in his way, hindering his ability to complete his mission. If she wasn't... then he'd found the link to the pirates. Either way, however, he needed to let her believe that he knew nothing of the island's secret. Faking amnesia was the first idea to come to mind, and he wasn't about to discard it. It would be... useful, to ask questions with seeming innocence. That might be able to gain him some information.  
  
The faster the mission was finished, the earlier he and the other Oniwabanshu could return home.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by her soft voice calling his name. "Shino-san? Shino-san?"  
  
He turned toward her, subtly changing from his meditative position. At his adopted listening posture, she blushed and looked away, still toying with the cat's ears. The little animal had fallen asleep in her lap. "Ah... I was wondering how you came to find me."  
  
"I was wandering when I saw you stumble onto shore."  
  
"Oh..." There was an inflection in her voice he couldn't decipher. After a moment, she yawned. "I'm sorry," she apologized immediately. "I just seem so tired."  
  
"Rest. Your body has been through much stress." He turned his gaze to the fire, once more relaxing as he calmed his mind. With her having taken the only blanket and his sleeping mat, he was not going to dream well tonight. Instead, he would attempt to solve the mystery of this Kamiya Kaoru.  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
**CJ's Blurb:** Have fun ^_^; Note: This is not something I'm concentrating fully on, though I am NOT giving up on this -_-  
  
  
_02/13/04: Revised for Format___


	2. Fate and the Fated

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters borrowed from Rurouni Kenshin, that I do not.  
  
- Romance / Fantasy - Alternate Universe -   
  
**Summary:** All it takes is one choice to change your entire destiny. Her decision sent her into the arms of a man with no past, who could never be in her future...  
  
**Rating:** R for adult situations, language, and to give me freedom.  
  
**Things to know before reading:** It's Alternate Universe. Things are subject to change by whim of the authoress. This might turn into one of those sickeningly sweet romances. Who knows! Depends on how I feel while I write... I kind of miss fluff. Mm, fluff. Anyway...  
  
**Pairing(s):** A mystery at this point... [Kaoru x Aoshi], most likely.  
  
  
~`~`~`~`  
  
**Anything For You - Part II**  
  
    _Fate and the Fated_
  
  
~`~`~`~`  
  
  
She shifted, feeling vaguely uncomfortable even as sleep fogged her mind. Something curled warmly behind her knee, and she was far too hot. With a soft whimper, she turned and kicked the blankets from her body, reveling as cool air touched her skin. She sighed, finally content as it brushed against her legs and across her spine.  
  
Unfortunately, some little imp from hell had decided that the covers had to go back on. "No!" she shouted, waving her fists blindly as she kicked them back off her. "Too hot," she sighed as she managed to get them off again. A frown curved her lips as that little devil tried to cover her again. "No no no no no!" she muttered angrily, kicking them down again. "Stop it!"  
  
She heard someone talking, but couldn't make out the words. "Stupid imp," she growled, flopping over onto her stomach and burying her head in her arms, sighing happily as the cool air soothed her burning flesh. _So hot,_ she whimpered. It was too much effort to open her eyes, too.  
  
Something fuzzy pressed against her side. She scowled. _That imp is back!_ Without second thought, she shoved it away, wondering idly at the soft mewling that the menace made. Kaoru never knew that the little devilspawn sounded like cats. Which was bad, because kittens were the cute and imps were... well, bad.  
  
"Stupid," she was mumbling again, curling up now on her side. "Go back to hell and leave me alone." Something brushed against her back just before the blanket was pulled back over her. "No!" She kicked violently. The terror was obviously trying to suffocate her, if he was ignoring all her protests. "Murderer!"  
  
  
He stiffened at her sleep-induced accusation, before leaning back as she kicked off the covers. If she woke up, she would probably be crimson at the knowledge that she was perfectly naked without anything hiding her body, but she was still foggy from her feverish dreams. Despite her protestations of being too hot, her skin was clammy and cold to his touch.  
  
He had been quick to notice the little scar above her hip, a small crescent in the indentation of her waist. Somehow it had escaped his notice the first time he'd peeled off her soaked garments, but now it kept drawing his eyesight. It was odd to have a mark there, and he wondered idly where and how she'd gotten it. A man's scars were the tale of his life, and he had an unprecedented need to learn of hers. Out of professional curiosity, of course, along with a healthy dose of caution. She was a mystery on the island and a possible link to the men he was hunting. Which was the only reason he was taking care of her and making sure she got through her fever with no lasting ill effects. He just needed a sensible witness to tell him all the information he needed.  
  
Once she settled down again, he grabbed the blanket, noting how she tensed. _So she sensed it?_ She had some training, possibly. That would mean she was a danger.  
  
For someone who could possibly kill him as he slept, she didn't seem so very intimidating, curled up and whimpering, with occasional shouts of imps and killers. Shino glanced at the kitten, who was looking at his new mistress curiously, the tip of his tail twitching in agitation. He had no idea what was going on. "Kamiya Kaoru," he murmured. She was already an annoyance, and he hadn't taken care of her for longer than half a day. The animal mewed at the now-familiar name, golden eyes suddenly hopeful. He padded closer to the sleeping mat, pawing gently at the woman laying upon it. She groaned and reached down to bat him away.  
  
After a long moment of thought, Shino knelt beside her, carefully settling his length to curve around her smaller frame. Before he was completely still, she turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling her forehead into his shoulder and giving a content little sigh. Her little murmurs ceased. Once again, he noted how soft and smooth her skin was, sheltered from the sun's harsh treatment. Even her face seemed to have escaped the lines and tanning of the day, though her palms were callused. Remembering his earlier curiosity, he plucked one hand from his back to glance it over. So, she had the calluses of a swordsman. Interesting.  
  
She gave a protesting little murmur, snuggling closer and twining her fingers easily with his. Resigned, he reached behind him to pull the blanket over them both, pushing aside the guilty pleasure of having her body pressed against his - he'd been without a woman for too long. She didn't even stir, which he could only be thankful for. He would have to be certain to wake before her, in case of any maidenly cries of distress in the morning. Those he could certainly do without.  
  
Especially as he _was_ enjoying her very physical presence, in a rather shallow sort of way. It was, he assured himself, natural, and he wouldn't give in to his base desires. After all, any man would enjoy holding a naked woman in his arms, especially if she was as shapely as this one. Which had nothing to do with the fact that she was still nude, when he could have easily lent her his meditation robes...  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
  
Opening her eyes for the second time to a man's chest had an odd effect of waking her up immediately. Kaoru recoiled, jerking the blanket around her as she scrambled away. _Good thing he's got his clothes on, or I would definitely be embarrassed_, she thought, raising her hand to one burning cheek. To her intense relief, he was still asleep, though _why_ he was on the mat beside her, she didn't know. _Idiot_, she berated herself sharply. _You're the one imposing on him, and it _is_ his mat and blanket._ Though he still could have _told_ her they would be sharing. After all, she was naked -  
  
Oh, God. She was _naked_. Kaoru closed her eyes with a little whimper. She'd _slept_ with a man when she was _indecent_, and, well, he had his pants on, but _still_... If everyone at the village knew, she'd _never_ get a chance to _make_ a choice. Her reputation would be utterly destroyed, her family humiliated. Then again - the damage was already done. She _had_ been missing overnight, which would automatically mean the worst in the eyes of the villagers once she re-appeared. _All because I had to help that cat_, she thought glumly. The fact that she wasn't able to return home _to _those accusing eyes didn't cheer her up, either. _All because of that cat..._  
  
The animal in question was looking at her from a little nest he'd made, seemingly happy - and innocent. All her grumbling toward him disappeared, and she held out her hand. "Oh, Fate," she sighed. And stiffened.  
  
Something was touching her thigh. And if the cat was over there, then it could only be...  
  
Very, very slowly, Kaoru turned her head, azure orbs lowering to the large hand clasped just above her knee. Then she glanced at her companion's face; his eyes were closed, his face peaceful in sleep. _How long has his hand been there?_ she wondered. _And how did I not notice before?_  
  
She needed to get away - but she would have to take the blanket in order to do so. Which meant that he'd either wake up or be cold while sleeping, neither of which her soft heart would allow. Biting down on her lower lip, Kaoru judged the distance between the sleeping mat and her clothes. Too far - if he woke up, he would probably see her. Though he'd obviously seen her nude before - he _was_ the one to have undressed her, after all - it wasn't as though she wanted him to see more than he already had!  
  
_First thing to do - get some clothes._ Far easier to be thought than done. Kaoru carefully nudged his hand from her leg and began to inch the blanket off him. _I'll just give the blanket back once I get dressed,_ she decided, brightening when the cover was slowly brought from his shoulder to his waist. _Almost..._  
  
She refused to allow herself to look at him, but her eyes were still drawn to the muscles cording his arm and the scars crisscrossing over his chest. It was her first time actually seeing a man without his shirt, she excused herself. It was rude but...  
  
Shaking her head sharply at her thoughts, Kaoru jerked the blanket a little more firmly to her side. She only barely managed to keep from moaning her disappointment when he twitched and rolled to his back, trapping it beneath him. _Bad, bad!_ she seethed inwardly, awkwardly wrapping the soft fabric around her. _If I run I might be - no. If he wakes up, that'll be the most embarrassing thing ever. Ever._ She shivered. _I could wake him up, but... what if he's tired? I wouldn't be happy if someone woke _me_ up from a sound sleep._  
  
Fate crawled into her lap, mewling curiously. She shushed him nervously, glancing over to make certain Shino was still sleeping. He was. "Do you think you could bring me my clothes?" she inquired of the kitten. Golden eyes blinked up at her blandly, and she sighed. "Didn't think so. Uggggggh." She flinched at a movement from her side; another quick look told her that Shino hadn't opened his eyes. _Need to be quiet,_ she thought, casting an anxious glance at her clothes. It was amazing how absolutely vulnerable you could feel without them.  
  
_This is getting me _nowhere_. I need to get my dress._ Kaoru took a deep breath. _He's seen me naked before, so... I don't need to be too embarrassed if he wakes up. Come on, Kaoru, you can do this. Come on._ She slid one leg carefully off the mat, scooting away from the warm body beside her. He didn't make the slightest movement. _Good._ She clamped her lower lip firmly between her teeth before making the madly silent dash to the chest, grabbing for the first thing she could find - an off-white, soft cloth robe that she pulled over herself. Just in time.  
  
She heard the unmistakable sounds of _Shino waking up_ just as she belted the robe tightly around her waist, turning to cast wide blue eyes onto the awakening figure. "Good morning, Shino-san!" Her voice hitched a little higher than normal, her cheeks an almost violent shade of crimson.  
  
He blinked a little at her, aquamarine orbs cloudy with sleep. Then he nodded. "Good morning, Kamiya-san."  
  
"Oh - you can just call me Kaoru," she mumbled, fiddling with the belt. Then she noticed his keen gaze lingering on the robe. "I - um - my clothes are still wet," she lied, not having checked to see if they were or not. His brows arched, but he nodded slightly.  
  
"That's fine." After a moment he stood, letting the covers fall into a graceless heap at his feet. "Your fever is gone?"  
  
"Fever?" she asked nervously, pushing herself, too, to her feet. "Did I have one?"  
  
"For the past two days..."  
  
"Oh." Her eyes widened. "Two _days_?" He gave her a look that could only be interpreted as 'Did-I-Say-That-Only-To-Amuse-Myself', and she gave a nervous little shrug. "I didn't... I didn't realize I was asleep so long," she muttered.  
  
"Hmm," came his noncommittal response as he glanced over the fire. For the first time, she noticed the flames were burning low. "We're out of firewood," he explained at her cautious questioning. "The storm finally abated, and I'll be able to cut some more before night falls."  
  
She glanced automatically out the window, frowning at how bright it was.  
  
"It's late afternoon," he added helpfully. She gasped, twirling to confront him, shocked by his impassive expression.  
  
"I slept so long?!"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
She flushed as she realized that there was no way her clothes could _still_ be wet, after they'd been drying for so long, but was thankful that he didn't bother to press for information. Then he tossed a casual statement over his shoulder. Casual for him, and a statement of doom for _her_.  
  
"You can use snow to boil some water and make breakfast."  
  
Cook?  
  
Her?  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
**CJ's Blurb:** Short chapter and it sucks to boot... Yay. I really hated writing this one because there was nothing really _happening_. Ugh. Bleh. Horrible. Anyway, updates will be very sporadic for this fic because although I still love the idea, it's going to be a little harder to write than... um... well, I expected. Heh. ^_^;; I'm trying to avoid it seeming like a blanket scenario. Which it kind of is, not that I really realized it until I started writing _this_ installment of it. But... oh, well. Anyway. Thank you all for the kind reviews. :)  
  
  
_02/13/04: Revised for formatting_


	3. Cooking, Cleaning, and Dreaming

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters borrowed from Rurouni Kenshin, that I do not.  
  
- Romance / Fantasy - Alternate Universe -   
  
**Summary:** All it takes is one choice to change your entire destiny. Her decision sent her into the arms of a man with no past, who could never be in her future...  
  
**Rating:** R for adult situations, language, and to give me freedom.  
  
**Things to know before reading:** It's Alternate Universe. Things are subject to change by whim of the authoress. This might turn into one of those sickeningly sweet romances. Who knows! Depends on how I feel while I write... I kind of miss fluff. Mm, fluff. Anyway...  
  
**Pairing(s):** [Kaoru x Aoshi]  
  
  
~`~`~`~`  
  
**Anything For You - Part III**  
  
    _Cooking, Cleaning, and Dreaming_
  
  
~`~`~`~`  
  
  
It wasn't long before they fell into a sort of routine. Three days, and they were settled in and comfortable with each other. At least, Kaoru was comfortable. Shino seemed to have a lot on his mind, which she could very well understand. He'd told her of his loss of memory after waking up alone on the island, with no idea how he had arrived in the first place. It must be very hard for him to deal with life when his mind was so empty of his own. So, she tried her hardest to help him out. She'd even managed to cook something edible the first night. And the second. At least, he hadn't made any comments about it, and even _she'd_ enjoyed her fried fish. Of course, he'd helped her, by putting it into terms she could understand.  
  
_..._  
  
_"Think of it as a dance with swords," he'd explained, handing her the poached fish. "You only need to exert so much force and pressure in a fight, correct? Well here, think of the force and pressure as the height and length of time placed in the fire. You should be fine then. The same with spices, as well - the force is anything that's put into the soup, or rice, or anything else you make. The pressure is how long and how well it cooks."_  
  
_..._  
  
Once he'd said that, it hadn't been _too_ hard for her to get into the habit of cooking. She still insisted he watch over her just in case, though, and he did. Really, it wasn't nearly as hard as it had been at home. Then there were the other things - she kept the fire going, and brought the wood in from outside, after he'd cut it. He'd never thanked her even once, but she knew the help was appreciated. And he did so much... going hunting and fishing. The job of finding vegetables and fruits to eat was hers, one she greatly enjoyed. There wasn't much - after all, it _was_ winter - but she'd found a mild sort of root after digging around, and it went well with the fish. He'd arched his brows at her find, but hadn't said anything. Though she'd noticed that he'd eaten the majority of them last night.  
  
He would go fishing in the afternoon, when she would begin to clean their little one-room home. It wasn't much, and it didn't get very dirty, but it kept her occupied. Then she would hunt down roots and - of course - practice her swings with a large staff-shaped branch she'd found the first day she'd hunted down edibles. Her father had taught her the way of the sword since she was a child, and it made her feel a little closer to home to practice the downward swings that always helped ease her tension. It was the only time she allowed her mind to dwell on the fact that she was far away from home, far from her family. She hated being melancholy, and knew that it wouldn't help Shino at all to be that way, so she kept all such thoughts firmly in the back of her mind. Instead, she let her thoughts dwell on him (which was probably why she liked him so much).  
  
Kaoru smiled at the laundry in her hands, in a wonderful mood, despite the chill of the water and the fact that the soap would so constantly slip from her grasp. She hummed happily, once again scrubbing at the stubborn stain on her skirt, completely uncaring that it was far too cold to be outside. Especially when she was clad only in Shino's meditation robes, which were... well, they _were_ quite comfortable, but they were also skimpy and too thin for the winter weather. Not that it mattered to her. For one, they were _his_, and for two, she was... too happy to consider such mundane things.  
  
And why was she in such a good mood? Well, who wouldn't after waking up in the warm embrace of possibly the most beautiful man she'd ever seen? Kaoru sighed dreamily, knowing that she was somewhat enamored of Shino. Which was natural, being so close to him day after day, and being the only two humans on the island. Of course, he didn't seem to reciprocate her feelings at all (though every morning she woke in his arms), but that was fine. It was good that way - less complicated. And she could stare dreamily at nothing, thinking of him, with no fears of having to confront him with her burgeoning feelings.  
  
Of course, that wasn't getting the laundry done...  
  
Kaoru shook her head and laughed quietly at herself as she dunked her skirt once more into the large bucket. It hadn't been there the first day she'd awoken from her fever, and she hadn't asked where he'd gotten it. It had probably been outside. After making sure the suds were thoroughly rinsed from the coarse fabric, she snapped it, smiling as water droplets flew everywhere, including on her. Her humming rose a notch in cheer as she re-entered her new home, carefully setting the last of the laundry on the long chest for it to dry. "There we go!"  
  
She laughed as her voice echoed in the room, before skipping out to dump the water and place the bucket to the side of the door inside the house. A glance at the sky told her that Shino wouldn't be home for a while yet; he was probably still fishing. "Well, I already got the roots earlier," she told the air, "so I suppose I have nothing else to do." She'd cleaned the house that morning while he slept. Indeed, it was odd that they simply sat in the mornings, saying nothing and sharing the task of making breakfast, which was normally nothing more than some odd, dried fruit-like... thing that he'd had in his chest. It wasn't bad, though it was rather sweet for her tastes. This morning, he'd slept a little later than normal (and she'd savored those moments in his arms), and she'd swept the floors as he did so. He'd woken just before she left to hunt down dinner essentials, and went fishing without a word, not even an explanation for his overlong rest.  
  
"He was probably tired," she decided, leaning against the door, still smiling that silly smile that never left her face these days. "He works hard out there, after all." Her eyes widened. "Oh! Of course! I could bring him some lunch." She twirled and ran to the chest, fumbling with it awkwardly. She'd watched him open it before, but never realized how _heavy_ it was, even simply to open. "Ah-hah! I knew I could do it," she murmured as it finally snapped, allowing her to hunt through the contents. "Where is it, where is it, where is it..."  
  
She was completely unaware of the new presence in the doorway, still and stiff as he watched her. Shino's eyes narrowed slightly. _So she _is_ one of them,_ he thought grimly. A vague, faint feeling of disappointment coursed through him. Over the course of the past few days, he'd hoped he'd been wrong... she'd been so warm and open toward him, working hard to help him in anything he did. And the look on her face when she'd made dinner had been priceless. A combination of awe and delight that had made him want to hug her. And he _never_ hugged people. Then there was the way she snuggled up to him in her sleep, making those soft, comfortable noises that had him scrabbling for control. That couldn't be feigned, all her innocence. But it must be...  
  
"What on...?" He stiffened as she raised one of his kodachi for inspection. "I didn't know he had these. I wonder why he doesn't take them to hunt..." she placed it carefully back in the chest. "I know they're in here somewhere! He gets them every morning! He must be hungry, since he didn't have breakfast today..." her words became muffled as she poked her head into the depths of the chest, still muttering to himself.  
  
_Breakfast? What is she talking about?_  
  
"Ah-hah! Found you!" She held up the small bag triumphantly, opening it to pull out two of the dried fruit-meat. His eyebrow twitched slightly as relief touched him. _She wanted to get me food?_ he thought in disbelief. He'd known that she put him before her as much as she was able, but this... it was... sweet. And kind. Things that he could barely remember anymore.  
  
She closed the lid happily and turned, only to let out a startled shriek upon seeing him there. "Sh-Shino-san!" Kaoru placed a hand to her chest, feeling her heart thud rapidly against her ribs. "When did you get back?"  
  
"Just a moment ago," he lied, stepping into the room and closing the door. His disapproving eyes swept over her legs; they were a telling red from the cold. "Were you doing laundry outside again in just that?" he asked reprovingly.  
  
She gave a slight shrug. "It wasn't so cold when I was out there," she protested, moving forward to place the food into his hand. "Here. Eat. You didn't eat a bite this morning before you went off to catch dinner." _Speaking of which..._ her eyes flickered over him. He didn't have any fish, and his pole was leaning against the wall. "No luck today?"  
  
"I have a rabbit outside," he explained, absently pocketing the dried fruit.  
  
She stepped away from him with a stern look. "You caught it, you skin it."  
  
About to protest, he thought better of it when she crossed her arms. "Exactly what I was thinking," he said smoothly, noticing the now-familiar glint in her eyes. Her 'Don't-Even-Think-About-Crossing-Me' look. It was oddly endearing. "I'll just go do that now."  
  
  
"Shino-san?"  
  
He twitched slightly, tearing his gaze from her fingers. Watching women eat wasn't normally his favorite pastime, but he was _always_ watching her tear little bits of food from her fish, or in this case, the rabbit. And licking her fingers. She was prone to doing that, which made him only want to meditate more. He hadn't done so since she appeared.  
  
"Yes?" At least his voice was normal; completely calm and cool, devoid of any inflection.  
  
"Have you..." she shifted uncomfortably, frowning down at her share of dinner. "Well... remembered...?"  
  
_Remembered what? Oh. Right. She thinks I have amnesia._ "Nothing I haven't already," he said truthfully, noting the blank confusion in her eyes. After a moment, she shrugged it off.  
  
"Oh. Okay." She looked disappointed for him, and tried to hide it by chewing on another piece of succulent meat. She hadn't done bad at all roasting it, though he'd been behind her the entire time. She sighed a little and sucked the juices from her thumb in an absent manner. He shifted slightly.  
  
"Shino-san..."  
  
He arched a brow, inviting her to continue her thought. Kaoru blushed.  
  
"I was... I was wondering if you've seen any ships lately? Perhaps..." The longing in her voice tugged at his heart. She missed her home. _She can't be one of the smugglers. Not with how open and honest she is. Kamiya Kaoru is too... innocent._  
  
"No," he replied with genuine regret. "None."  
  
"Oh..." She fiddled with her dinner, looking so suddenly downcast and saddened. Then she forced a bright smile to her face. "Well, I suppose that means we'll just be here for a while longer!"  
  
"Not many like to sail in the winter," he soothed. "More will probably come with the spring thaw." _Though the smugglers should be here. I have yet to find any sign of them, and the others are growing more anxious by day. They have to be certain to keep from her sight._  
  
"Have you seen the ice bridge at all?" she asked anxiously. He blinked. Ah, yes, the infamous bridge. She seemed to believe in it wholeheartedly, but he knew such a thing was impossible. Which meant that she _had_ to have some sort of guilt in her, though he wasn't sure exactly how she had anything to do with the smugglers. And something inside him was screaming that she was completely innocent, but...  
  
"No." It just made no sense.  
  
Shino frowned as his companion began to look around the room, a faint look of worry crossing her face. "Uh... Shino-san?"  
  
"Yes?" His response was downright surly this time. He was getting annoyed with her terribly polite 'Shino-san's.  
  
"...Where's Fate?"  
  
He glanced around. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen the little furball since he'd woken up that morning and the kitten had wrapped himself around his ankle. "Wasn't he with you?"  
  
"No..." she frowned. Well, that wasn't quite true. "He disappeared a little bit before I did the laundry. Where _is_ he?"  
  
Kaoru pushed to her feet and darted out the door, glancing around quickly. Her heart drooped when the familiar little kitten didn't magically appear. "He might have gone out wandering and got lost," Shino voiced dubiously, casting a thoughtful glance at the horizon. It was getting dark. "Either way, you shouldn't go look for him right now. We'll take a look tomorrow morning."  
  
She bit her lip. "But he might be scared..."  
  
"Get back inside, Kaoru. We'll start looking for him when it's light again. He has a better chance of coming home than we do of finding him."  
  
Her shoulders slumped. "But..."  
  
"Inside, Kaoru."  
  
She glanced outside longingly once again, but obediently re-entered the house. "Promise we'll look for him as soon as we can, Shino-san..."  
  
"He'll be fine." A glance at her strained face, and he added softly, "As soon as it's light."  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
**CJ's Blurb:** Short, I know, I'm sorry ;_; But I thought it was cute. Anyway, sorry for the long wait for this chapter, and I'm sorry to say there'll probably be another few days before 4 is out. Grr, I can't seem to write long ones for this story; I'm trying, but it's not working so well. I think it's my muse. Well, at least it's better than writing nothing at all - I'm slowly getting over my minor writer's block! ^_^  
  
  
_02/13/04: Revised for formatting_


End file.
